120214kolenalily
09:37 GT: IT IS I, YOUR AUNT LIL-BIT, RETURNED AT LAST TO CHECK ON HER DEAR NIECE. 09:38 GT: AND DELIVER A DIRE WARNING FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE. 09:38 GT: THE METAPHORICAL GRAVE, THAT IT. 09:38 GT: *IS 09:38 GT: I'M NOT ACTUALLY DEAD. 09:38 GT: YET. 09:38 AA: ...what are you doing, Lily? 09:39 AA: (( Oops, hang on )) 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Test ♪♪♪ 09:39 AA: (( There we go. )) 09:39 GT: That's AUNT LIL-BIT to you. 09:39 GT: And I actually do have a warning. 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ A Warning About What? ♪♪♪ 09:40 GT: OK, so, you remember Jack from turkeypocalypse? 09:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, Although I Have Met Him Before Anyway. ♪♪♪ 09:40 AA: ♪♪♪ And Been Stabbed By Him. ♪♪♪ 09:40 GT: I remember that. That was fun. 09:40 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Not How I Remember It. ♪♪♪ 09:41 GT: Eheheh. Wonder why. 09:41 GT: ANYWAY. 09:41 GT: You remember how he started acting all weird and also super hot but that's a minor detail? 09:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Remember Him Acting Super Hot, No. ♪ I Was A Little Distracted, Though. ♪♪♪ 09:42 GT: And gave me kickass robo eyes and stuff? 09:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I Remember That. ♪ He Also Gave Me A Tiara. ♪ I Believe It Was Meant To Mock Me For My Missteps. ♪♪♪ 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Have Decided To Wear It Anyway, So As To Remind Myself Not To Make The Same Mistake Again. ♪♪♪ 09:43 GT: Yeah, well, all the grownups are having a Royal Freakout over the eyes and suit and stuff. Apparently Jack's a sadistic twink murderer now? It's kind of unclear. 09:43 GT: Anyway, the gist is the end times are theoretically upon us once again and we're all going to die one by one. Fun times. 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Really? ♪ The Guy Who Stabs People With No Provocation Is A Sadistic Murderer? ♪♪♪ 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Shocked. ♪♪♪ 09:43 GT: I know, right? 09:44 GT: But I think they mean, like, more of a sadistic murderer than usual. 09:45 GT: So basically what I'm saying is be careful around Jack. Don't get caught alone with him and stuff like that. 09:45 AA: ♪♪♪ I Cannot Say I Intended To Spend Time Alone With Him To Begin With. ♪♪♪ 09:45 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Will Keep Your Warning In Mind. ♪♪♪ 09:45 GT: Cool beans. 09:46 GT: Also the tiara might be cursed so maybe you shouldn't wear it. 09:46 AA: ♪♪♪ It Might Be A Little Late For That I Am Afraid. ♪ It's On My Head As We Speak. ♪♪♪ 09:47 GT: Or I guess I assume it's cursed, because what's the point of giving people SWEET LOOT if you're a murdery guy if it's not gonna kill them for you? 09:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Assumed It Was Our Cut In The Heist. ♪ Spades Is Not A Kind Man, But He Did View Us As Part Of His "Gang." ♪♪♪ 09:49 GT: No but I think that's what they're trying to get at. That ain't Spades Slick anymore. 09:49 AA: ♪♪♪ So What Happened? ♪ Some Sort Of Magic? ♪♪♪ 09:50 GT: I dunno. He put on some ring dealie and then his ears went all pointy and he got a snazzy suit that made him look bomb as hell. 09:50 GT: Then he started kissing Dani and everything went very fast after that. 09:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Cursed Jewelry, Then. ♪ I See Why You Are Concerned About My Tiara. ♪♪♪ 09:51 GT: Or something, yeah. It might be a twink thing. Scarlet was the one who gave it to him, I think. 09:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Who Is Scarlet? ♪♪♪ 09:52 GT: Acenia's mom. Bit of a flighty broad if Libby is to be believed, and she usually is. 09:53 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Think You Liked Taking Libby's Advice Any More Than I Do. ♪♪♪ 09:53 GT: Unfortunately. 09:53 GT: I don't. 09:53 GT: But like it or not, she's usually right. 09:53 GT: Not that we've been talking much after she gouged out my fucking eyeballs. 09:53 AA: ♪♪♪ Libby Is The One Who Did That To You? ♪♪♪ 09:54 AA: ♪♪♪ My Desire To Have More Dealings With Her Has Gone From Zero To Negative Numbers. ♪♪♪ 09:54 GT: Yeah, don't. Don't deal with Libby. 09:54 GT: That only leads to bad shit happening. 09:56 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Keep That In Mind. ♪ So What, Even Libby Thinks Spades Is A Dangerous Psychopath? ♪♪♪ 09:57 GT: Maybe? According to Sami, my sick robo eyes actually used to be hers. 09:57 AA: ♪♪♪ Used To Be Sami's? ♪♪♪ 09:57 GT: No, sorry, Libby's. 09:58 GT: Used to be Libby's. 09:58 GT: Then Jack killed her or something? She's kind of still alive though, so I don't know how that works. Sami hinted at some kind of deal. 09:58 AA: ♪♪♪ What Kind Of Deal? ♪♪♪ 09:59 GT: Dunno. I think it's the kind of deal you Can't Talk About Like Ever. 10:02 AA: ♪♪♪ One Wonders How This Sami Would Have Found Out Then. ♪♪♪ 10:06 GT: Sami's kind of got a knack for getting into stuff she really shouldn't. She's too kind for her own good. Which is ironic considering her job. 10:06 GT: Or I guess that's a different Sami, so. 10:06 AA: ♪♪♪ What Job Is That? ♪♪♪ 10:06 GT: Maybe not AS ironic? 10:06 GT: I keep mixing her up with Commander Heston. It's weird. 10:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Wait. ♪ Sami Heston? ♪ The Horntaker? ♪♪♪ 10:06 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is The Sami You Are Referring To? ♪♪♪ 10:06 GT: Yeah? 10:07 GT: No, I'm referring to Sami the Dentist. 10:07 GT: Of course I'm referring to the Horntaker. 10:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Well I Do Not Know. ♪ I Do Not Know Many Humans Outside Of The Ones In This Group. ♪ At Least Not In Real Life. ♪♪♪ 10:08 GT: Oh, that's right, you got to the base super late. 10:09 AA: ♪♪♪ I Remember Barely Anything About The Base, Other Than My Entry. ♪♪♪ 10:09 GT: Like I said, super late. 10:10 AA: ♪♪♪ So The Horntaker Is One Of The Veterans? ♪♪♪ 10:10 GT: Yep. All the parents are. 10:11 GT: All the alive ones, anyway. 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Know She Was One Of The Parents, Either. ♪♪♪ 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ And Yes. ♪ It Seems That Only A Handful Of The Veterans Survived. ♪ Glissa Did Not, For Example. ♪ Though I Have Met My Other Mother, At Least. ♪♪♪ 10:12 GT: Oh yeah, Meouet, right? 10:13 GT: How do I put this nicely. 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ She Seems Very Competent, And Nice. ♪♪♪ 10:13 GT: Yes. That is exactly my impression of her. 10:14 AA: ♪♪♪ She Gave Me These Candies, As Well As The Shawl I Am Wearing. ♪♪♪ 10:15 GT: Well, you have fun with her. I wouldn't go in a 3 mile radius of her if you paid off my boondollar debt in full. 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ Even Though As She Noted, There's No Actual Connection To Us Other Than Biological. ♪ She Did Not Raise Me Nor Am I The Product Of Intentional Breeding, So It Is Not As Though She Has Any Obligation To Be Kind To Me. ♪♪♪ 10:16 AA: ♪♪♪ Boondollar Debt? ♪ You Have A Boondollar Debt? ♪♪♪ 10:16 GT: Don't ask. 10:21 GT: Seriously, just...you've got a good thing going with her, and I don't want to ruin that, but. 10:22 GT: When I begged her to help as Libby force-fed me ground-up Balish to make me into her perfect little doll, she stood there and told me I deserved it. 10:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure I Understood Any Of The Things You Just Said. ♪♪♪ 10:24 GT: Whatever. Just watch your step around her. 10:26 AA: ♪♪♪ I Watch My Steps Around Everyone. ♪ However, She Already Knows Things About Me Which Could Get Me In Trouble If Anyone Else, Even My Friends, Knew Them. ♪ So I Have To Assume She Is Not Treacherous. ♪♪♪ 10:27 GT: I guess. 10:27 GT: I just worry, y'know? 10:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Appreciate The Concern. ♪♪♪ 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sorry That You Went Through What You Did Lily. ♪ But I Am Sure If Meouet Was Complicit She Had Her Reasons. ♪♪♪ 10:31 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Sorry. ♪ That Was Probably Not Comforting. ♪♪♪ 10:31 GT: Not really, no. 10:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Well I Wish It Could Be Otherwise. ♪ But Even If Her Kindness Is Reserved For Myself, I Believe It To Be Genuine. ♪ I Do Not Wish To Turn My Back On Her, Especially Not When I Am Only Just Getting To Know Her. ♪♪♪ 10:36 GT: That's fair, I guess. 10:36 GT: Maybe you could, like, give her one good punch on the nose. From me. 10:36 GT: Actually, no, I can get Sorser to do that, so scratch that. 10:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ You Are Close With Scummy? ♪♪♪ 10:38 GT: We're kind of dating? 10:38 GT: This is old news, Kol, get with the times. 10:39 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are....matesprits? ♪ With Him? ♪♪♪ 10:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Why? ♪♪♪ 10:39 GT: You're going to laugh, but he's actually really nice once you get to know him. 10:39 GT: And, oh my god, he is SUCH A DOOF. 10:39 GT: SUCH. A. DOOF. 10:39 AA: ♪♪♪ He Is One Of The Slimiest Creatures I Have Ever Met. ♪♪♪ 10:40 GT: Isn't it great? 10:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Ughh. ♪ Why Do Friends Of Mine Seem To Have The Absolute Worst Taste In Romantic Partners? ♪♪♪ 10:40 AA: ♪♪♪ You And Scummy, Tethys And Fishbreath... ♪♪♪ 10:40 GT: Awww, we're friends? 8D 10:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was Under That Impression. ♪ Was That Not The Case? ♪♪♪ 10:40 GT: No no, that's totally the case! 10:41 GT: It was a happy aw. 10:41 AA: ♪♪♪ I Did Not Mean To Make Assumptions About Our Relationship That Were Unsupported. ♪♪♪ 10:41 GT: Pbbblblblb. We're totally friends, Kol. 10:41 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Hope You Are Not Only Saying This Out Of Social Pressure To Not Dissapoint Me After I Have Made Myself Vulnerable. ♪♪♪ 10:42 GT: As your Aunt Lil-Bit I am executively declaring this as an official friendship. 10:42 GT: Can't take it back now. The word of an aunt is law. 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Is It Now? ♪♪♪ 10:42 GT: Absolutely. 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ So An Aunt Is Some Sort Of Human Nobility I Take It? ♪♪♪ 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ And You Are Playfully Self-applying This Title As A Part Of Friendly Banter Between Us? ♪♪♪ 10:44 GT: Yesssss. You catch on fast, my disciple. 10:45 GT: The title of Aunt has actually been passed down in my family for generations. My great-granddad apparently helped the first Queen of Earth's carriage out of a rut and she was so grateful she made him a noble. 10:45 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ So He Was The First Aunt In Your Family. ♪♪♪ 10:46 GT: Yes. I'm the latest Aunt. And also the last, I guess. 10:46 GT: The Last Aunt of Earth. 10:46 GT: The Aunt Apparent. 10:47 GT: Scion of the Aunts. 10:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps You And Scummy Will Have Vile Offspring Someday You Can Pass The Title Down To. ♪♪♪ 10:47 GT: Considering I'm half troll now, I think our genitalia might be compatible. 10:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I Apologize, But I Do Not Think Any Good Your Genes Might Contribute Would Counteract Scummy's Inherent Vileness. ♪♪♪ 10:47 GT: I don't know. I haven't checked. 10:47 GT: I don't WANT to check. 10:47 AA: ♪♪♪ I....Do Not Understand The Thing You Just Said, But I Also Do Not Wish To Ask For More Information In The Fear That You Share More Details About Your Genitalia. ♪♪♪ 10:48 GT: That's probably a good idea. 10:48 GT: Let's maybe just move the conversation off the topic of troll junk altogether. 10:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Fine By Me. ♪ I Am Working On Moving Past My Romantic History, But I Am Not Yet So Over It That I Am Prepared To Discuss Sexual Matters With People. ♪ Friend Or Otherwise. ♪♪♪ 10:53 GT: Yeah, I've seen enough porn to last me a lifetime. 10:53 GT: Those god damn sex talk videos. 10:53 GT: I watched the Rails With Pails one with THIAGO. 10:54 AA: ♪♪♪ That Must Have Been Traumatic. ♪ Everything About Fishbreath Is Traumatic. ♪♪♪ 10:55 GT: The video alone traumatized me for life, believe me. 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Why Would You Have The Sex Talk Via Video Anyway? ♪♪♪ 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ And At Your Age? ♪♪♪ 10:55 GT: Because my dad is a sadistic shit. 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ Should Not You Have Had That Talk Like Four Or Five Sweeps Ago? ♪♪♪ 10:56 AA: (( Should You Not, rather )) 10:59 GT: Four or five sweeps ago was right around when he hit his MMO phase. 10:59 GT: I didn't see him for months at a time. 10:59 GT: That was the year I taught myself to cook. Good times. 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ It Seems Like If You Have Not Had The Talk At Your Age, There's Not Much Reason To Have It Anymore. ♪♪♪ 11:02 GT: See previous statement about my dad being a sadistic shit. 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ While I Am Unimpressed With His Parental Responsibility, If This Is What Passes For Sadism Among Humans I Am Thinking Your Worries About Spades Slick May Be Hyperbolic. ♪♪♪ 11:04 GT: I'm mainly exaggerating. 11:16 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right Then. ♪ I Should Be Probably Be Getting Back To My Team Now. ♪♪♪ 11:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ If You Run Into Any Light Players Would You Let Me Know? ♪ Meouet Has Offered To Help Me Find Out What My Class Is Supposed To Involve, But I Forgot To Ask About My Aspect, And There Are No Light Players Among Our Veterans. ♪♪♪ 11:18 GT: I'll keep an eye out. 11:18 GT: Haha, I wonder if these can pop out. That'd be baller. 11:18 AA: ♪♪♪ What, Your Eyes? ♪♪♪ 11:18 GT: Yeah. 11:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Would Not Imagine It Would Be A Pleasant Experience. ♪♪♪ 11:19 GT: Yeah, no, I guess not. 11:19 GT: Wasn't the first time, anyways. 11:20 GT: Still, you have to admit it'd be cool. 11:20 GT: And excellent prank material. 11:20 AA: ♪♪♪ It Would Be A Fine Prank, Yes. ♪ If You Were To Hide It In Someone's Food They Would Likely Freak Completely Out. ♪ Assuming They Noticed It Before They Ate It. ♪♪♪ 11:21 AA: ♪♪♪ The Joke Might Turn Out To Be On You If They Actually Did Eat It. ♪♪♪ 11:21 GT: Dude, it's a metal eye. I think they'd notice pretty quick. 11:22 AA: ♪♪♪ But If The Stories Of Trickster Spririts Are To Be Believed, Tricksters Must Always Live With The Knowledge That They Will Be The Nub Of The Joke As Often As They Are The One Playing The Prank. ♪♪♪ 11:22 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is How The Human God Loki Got Pregnant. ♪♪♪ 11:23 AA: ♪♪♪ With A Musclebeast's Child. ♪♪♪ 11:24 GT: Oh yeah, I remember reading about that. Sleipnir, right? 11:25 AA: ♪♪♪ That Was The Eventual Name Of The Musclebeast Yes. ♪♪♪ 11:25 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Or So I Have Heard From The Sorts Of Nerds Who Like Those Stories And Talk To Me About It. ♪ Before I Troll Them. ♪ For Being Nerds. ♪♪♪ 11:25 GT: Obviously. 11:27 GT: Mythology's cool, man, I don't blame these hypothetical nerds who like those stories and talk to you about it. 11:27 GT: Before you troll them. 11:27 GT: For being nerds. 11:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Well. ♪♪♪ 11:28 GT: I think I still have D'aulaire's compendium thingies somewhere. 11:28 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not THAT Hard On Them. ♪♪♪ 11:28 GT: God damn it, the puppy people ganked my stuff though. 11:28 GT: Fucking puppy people. 11:28 GT: Naturally. 11:29 GT: ...now that I'm thinking about it, isn't Sleipnir technically Odin's nephew considering he and Loki are blood brothers? 11:29 GT: Does Odin ride his nephew on a daily basis. 11:29 GT: Oh my God. 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Understand Human Relationships Well Enough To Offer Conjecture On That. ♪♪♪ 11:30 GT: Right, trolls don't have the incest taboo. 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure What A Nephew Is Anyway. ♪♪♪ 11:31 GT: Human family trees are needlessly complicated. 11:31 GT: Is basically a good summary of what a nephew is. 11:31 AA: ♪♪♪ If That Is The Case Then I Do Not Understand How That Word Fits Grammatically With The Sentence That You Used It In. ♪♪♪ 11:32 GT: It's your sibling's kid, basically. 11:32 AA: ♪♪♪ There Is A Word For That? ♪♪♪ 11:32 GT: Yes. 11:32 GT: There is a word for EVERYTHING in human families, Kolena. 11:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Think I Know Any Adults Who Have Siblings Anyway Though. ♪ Ours Was More Or Less The First Generation To Have Offspring Using Methods Other Than The Mother Grub System In Millenia. ♪♪♪ 11:33 AA: ♪♪♪ And Obviously No One From The Brooding Caverns Would Have Siblings. ♪♪♪ 11:34 GT: I still don't get the troll reproductive process. 11:35 AA: ♪♪♪ For Many Of Us It Is More Or Less The Same As Yours Now. ♪ The Mother Grub System Was More Like Genetic Engineering As Performed By A Biological Gene Sequencer. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose I Should Say "For All Of Us" Though. ♪ The Mother Grub Did Not Make It To This Session. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Presumably All Future Generations Of Trolls Will Have To Be Born The Messy Way. ♪♪♪ 11:36 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh My. ♪ I Had Not Even Thought Of That. ♪♪♪ 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ I May Be Required To Reproduce At Some Point Just To Repopulate. ♪♪♪ 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ Or To Assist In Repopulation Rather. ♪♪♪ 11:37 GT: You're just realizing this? 11:37 AA: ♪♪♪ It Has Not Been A Priority. ♪♪♪ 11:37 GT: I've been thinking about potential breeding pairs for AGES. 11:37 GT: We have had far too much time on this land. 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Sigh. ♪ I Guess I Really *do* Need To Work On Getting Over My Romantic Hang-ups Then. ♪♪♪ 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ I Had Hoped With The Drones Out Of Commission I Had Escaped The Need For That. ♪♪♪ 11:38 GT: I'd recommend Melnia or Erisio, though Erisio recently hooked up with Mahtah so that's out of the question. 11:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh Well. ♪ I Had Already Decided I Needed To Anyway. ♪ This Just Means It Was A Necessity Rather Than A Matter Of Personal Growth. ♪♪♪ 11:39 AA: ♪♪♪ What? ♪ Um....I Did Not Mean....I Do Not Want To Think About That Right Now. ♪♪♪ 11:39 GT: Mari might actually be a good option if you're looking for the 'exposure therapy' approach. She's nice and casual about this kind of thing. 11:39 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will Worry About Potential Partners Once I Have Actually Gotten Over My Hang-ups. ♪♪♪ 11:39 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Interested In Casual. ♪ You May Consider That Sentence Underlined Multiple Times. ♪♪♪ 11:40 GT: Duly noted. 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Been So Scared Of Becoming Emotionally Attached To Anyone That I Really Have Not Thought About How Attracted I Am To Any Of The Survivors In The First Place. ♪ Even Making Friends Makes Me Feel More Vulnerable Than I Like. ♪♪♪ 11:42 GT: Aw. 8c 11:43 GT: Well, I mean, it's probably a good idea to wait a while and make sure your initial love interest doesn't get taken out in the first wave of deaths anyway, so really this is a good decision on your part. 11:43 AA: ♪♪♪ "First Wave Of Deaths?" ♪♪♪ 11:43 GT: Plus, as the herd thins out people will start getting more desperate for companionship as trauma rises and the dating pool lowers. 11:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh God. ♪ Maybe I Should Just Hope That I Will Be Among That Wave So I Do Not Have To Worry About This At All. ♪♪♪ 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Want To Be Someone's Fucking Life Preserver Lily. ♪♪♪ 11:44 GT: I'm just making observations. 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Apologize, I Worded That A Little More Harshly Than I Meant To. ♪♪♪ 11:45 GT: Nah, it's cool. 11:46 GT: Eheheh, I'm imagining you as a life preserver now. 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Fantastic. ♪♪♪ 11:47 GT: 'Captain! There's a man overboard!' 'Throw down a Kolena, for God's sake!' 11:47 GT: 'WE'RE ALL OUT OF KOLENAS, CAPTAIN.' 11:48 GT: *solemnly adjusts cap* 'A captain always goes down with his ship anyways.' 11:48 GT: Wait, I think this transformed into a shipwreck midway through. 11:48 GT: Even better, we can reenact the Titanic. 11:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Believe It Was A Shipwreck From The Start. ♪♪♪ 11:48 GT: Draw me like one of your French girls, Kolena. 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ The Only Thing I Know How To Draw, Apparently, Is The Attention Of A Monstrous Gobblebeast. ♪♪♪ 11:49 GT: You threw down some sick dance moves back there, you have to admit. 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ Or I Guess He Was A Troll Prince Polymorphed Into A Monstrous Gobblebeast. ♪♪♪ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ He Outdanced Me, Lil. ♪ There Are Somethings I Will Not Stand For. ♪♪♪ 11:51 GT: At least your dancing didn't cause wanton destruction. 11:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Not Directly. ♪♪♪ 11:51 GT: I can still see the dinner rolls littering the streets. 11:52 GT: I still have no idea what you guys were trying to do. 11:52 GT: Like, there was a corpse? And he ate it. And then he exploded. 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Scummy Engineered A Bomb. ♪♪♪ 11:53 GT: Ahaha, holy shit. Go him. 11:53 AA: ♪♪♪ After Having Seduced The Gobblebeast, I Used His Desire For Me To Harm Him. ♪ At Which Point It Turned Out He Was Not A Monster But A Cursed Troll. ♪♪♪ 11:54 GT: I still don't understand how that was supposed to be obvious. Curse these shoddy level designs. 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Why I Felt I Had To Try To Move On From My Own Heartbreak In The Past. ♪ I Injured This Prince-turned-monster Far Worse Than My Asshole Paramour Injured Me. ♪♪♪ 11:54 GT: Then again, I am told it's not as bad as the Columbus Day land, so. 11:57 GT: What'd he even do to scar you so bad? 11:57 GT: Or is that not something you wanna share? 11:57 GT: Which is totally cool and I get that. 11:59 AA: ♪♪♪ He Used Me To Fulfill His Obligations To The Imperial Drones And Fill His Filial Pail, Professing His Love For Me The Whole While. ♪ Then The Morning After He Left A Note Saying, In So Many Words, That He Just Wanted To Be Casual But That If I Was Ever "In The Mood" To "Ring Him Up." ♪♪♪ 11:59 GT: Wow. 11:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Was In Love With Him. ♪ And I Thought He Loved Me. ♪♪♪ 11:59 GT: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW. 11:59 GT: That is a whole new level of shitty, God damn. 12:00 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Possible I Have Been Overdramatic About The Whole Affair. ♪ But It Hurt. ♪ It Still Hurts. ♪ But....his Life Was In Jeopardy After All. ♪♪♪ 12:01 AA: ♪♪♪ What He Did To Me Was Less Shitty Than What I Did To The Gobblebeast Prince. ♪♪♪ 12:01 AA: ♪♪♪ So I Have To Grow Up And Stop Wallowing In Self Pity Over It. ♪♪♪ 12:03 GT: Hey, at least you can take comfort in knowing he's DEFINITELY dead now, right? 12:03 GT: Meteor'd into oblivion along with the rest of the worlds. 12:03 AA: ♪♪♪ The Hell Of It Is That That Makes Me Just As Sad As It Makes Me Happy. ♪♪♪ 12:04 AA: ♪♪♪ He Was An Asshole But He Was Still My First Love. ♪♪♪ 12:04 GT: Yeah, first loves are hard. 12:05 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is A Very True Statement You Just Made. ♪♪♪ 12:05 GT: I make a lot of true statements. 12:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Hope Second Loves Are Easier. ♪ Or At Least More Fulfilling. ♪♪♪ 12:06 GT: So far mine's been. 12:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Assuming I Even Find Anyone. ♪ As You Mentioned The Dating Pool Is Slim, And While Being Friends Is One Thing, I Am Not Sure I Would Be Happy Dating Most Of You. ♪ No Offense. ♪♪♪ 12:07 GT: None taken. 12:08 GT: Dating you would be weird as Hell on my end too, don't worry. 12:14 AA: ♪♪♪ I Doubt I Would Be Brave Enough To Ask Anyone Out Anyway. ♪♪♪ 12:14 GT: Pfff, nahhhh, what are you talking about? You're, like, the most ballsy chick I know. 12:15 GT: Look, if Erisio can ask someone out, then you can too. 12:17 GT: Hell, it even works the other way too! If MAHTAH can accept a date offer, then you can too! 12:17 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure What I Have Done To Give You That Impression. ♪♪♪ 12:17 GT: I'm a genius. 12:17 GT: You faced down a giant turkey in a dance-off, man. 12:18 AA: ♪♪♪ There Was Not Much Risk There. ♪ Dancing Is The Thing I Am Best At. ♪♪♪ 12:18 GT: Yeah, but you still did it! And hot damn, did you throw DOWN. 12:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Anyway, I Was Angry. ♪ He Was Outdoing Me In My Own Zone Of Competence. ♪♪♪ 12:19 GT: You are the prima ballerina, it is you. 12:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Had Not Made Prima Yet In My Old Troupe. ♪ I Suppose As The Only Survivor Of That Troupe I Am The Prima Ballerina By Default Now Though. ♪♪♪ 12:20 GT: Duuude, you were in a dance troupe? 12:20 GT: That's so cool, holy shit. 12:21 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ It Was Pretty Much My Only Social Activity. ♪ Other Than Watching Seriad's Shows. ♪♪♪ 12:23 GT: No wonder you're so good, hot damn. 12:24 GT: This is great though, you totally have a title now! 12:24 GT: Prima Ballerina Kolena. 12:24 GT: IT RHYMES. 12:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose It Does, Yes. ♪♪♪ 12:25 GT: Dammit, why can't my title rhyme. 12:25 GT: The universe has committed a great injustice today. 12:27 AA: ♪♪♪ Truly It Is The Worst Thing That Has Ever Befallen You. ♪♪♪ 12:28 GT: I don't know if I can recover from this tragedy, Kol. 12:28 AA: ♪♪♪ It Would Be Unfair To Expect You To. ♪♪♪